


Nartaka

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kamarupa Kathalu Universe [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The annual dance competition of the civilians of Mahishmati gets a 'royal' twist.





	Nartaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



"You're humming a SONG?" Baahu asks incredulously, eyeing his older cousin with a meaningful smile. "That too about a _dancing girl_?"

"Cut out the cheesiness, young man," Bhalla drawls nonchalantly. "The Dhanashri thillana is ultimately about Lord Vishnu, and you know that. Do me a favour, sing it for me while I practise the dance moves."

"Spare us the torture, will you? You'll... dance? NOW? In the inn, at this time of the night? Aren't we supposed to be hunting for Saakethudu?"

"Of course we are! And we only get to attain perfection in the art of disguise by participating in civilian events," Bhalla whispers hoarsely. "The annual dance competition of Mahishmati is what I choose to begin with. And I need your cooperation, brother mine."

"Your wish is my command," grins Baahu as he proceeds to sing.

_Geethadhunikku thakadheem thathru kita thom_

_Nach rahi gori tham dhit tham thai that thai thirakatom_

_Geethadhunikku thakadheem_

_Baaje paayal kahoon, jhanana jhanana_

_Baaje paayal kahoon_

_Jhanana jhanana jhanana jhanana thom, jhanana jhanana jhanana jhanana thom_

_Jhanana jhanana jhanana jhanana_

_Geethadhunikku thakadheem_

_Padumanabha tumhari lila_

_Padumanabha tumhari lila kya kahoon main saavaro_...

"You missed out the 'taana gaave' stanza," interrupts Bhalla, and Baahu can only thank his lucky stars that the innkeeper hasn't woken up from all the singing and stomping. The poor fellow is clearly habituated to nights worse than this one.

*******

"Welcome to the much-awaited annual dance competition of Mahishmati, but before we begin, let's stand up for the anthem of the esteemed kingdom!"

The well-disguised royals obey the anchor's instruction with due humility, each dutifully placing a hand on the chest and singing the anthem with utmost fervour.

Four performances later, Bhalla-- or rather, a certain Pushpaka (Baahu grins wildly at the choice of the name)-- gets called to the stage, and Baahu accompanies him as Jayaraman, the mridangam player-cum-singer.

 _Stop this insanity, bro_ , Baahu prays wordlessly as Bhalla continues to rock, or rather shake the stage with his steps.

His prayers get answered a bit too soon, because a moment later he finds himself-- AND BHALLA-- hurled to the ground. The stage, apparently, has snapped into two.

*******

"Pushpaka! Jayaraman! Are both of you okay?" The agonised crowd rushes to ensure some first aid for the 'badly injured performers'.

"Look at the quality of materials they use these days! Look at the sheer levels of corruption," one of the older men complains fiercely.

"And it's not even as if Yuvaraj Bhallaladeva was on stage," adds another.

"Anyway," the anchor's booming voice silences all the whispers. "Dear sisters and brothers of Mahishmati, an unfortunate incident has just occurred, and so, under unavoidable circumstances, the competition is over for now."

*******

"What WAS this, Bhalla?" Baahu finally gives in to the much-needed laughter as the two brothers depart on their horses, before the innkeeper or any villager starts looking for them. "You BROKE THE STAGE????"

"You should've guessed, Baahu. That was their punishment for not having a last prize ready," Bhalla explains silkily, the full dose of his trademark snark firmly in place.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'dancer' (masculine).
> 
> All right, I KNOW that this famous song by Swathi Thirunal is VERY recent (as late as the 19th century), but with Baahubali's confusing timelines, I hope some chronological liberties are, ahem, allowed? At least for crackfics like this?
> 
> @avani: It probably isn't even a surprise to you, considering that the dance competition at Mahishmati was your prompt (which I destroyed to my heart's content)!
> 
> @arpita, @Ratna, @Inkn1ght1: This is for you, darlings... because WHERE would I be without you!
> 
> @Medhasree: Here's to our dance connection, yay!
> 
> @CarminaVulcana: Congrats for joining dance classes!


End file.
